Contes, Théatre et Mécontents
by Plume1304
Summary: Série de contes parodiés mettant en scène les personnages de Hunger Games.
1. Raiponce

Narratrice : Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs et chers personnages. Nous connaissons tous Hunger Games comme un univers impitoyable, cruel, où règnent les inégalités. Mais il est également peuplé de personnages attachants, héroïques, courageux... Ici, ce sera tout le contraire. Lesdits personnages seront envoyé dans des contes de fées où l'histoire d'origine sera oubliée.

Peeta : Ça a l'air chouette !

Narratrice : Le premier conte interprété sera "Raiponce", parce que ça me plaisait bien.

Katniss : Oh non...

Narratrice : Il est maintenant temps de passer à la distribution des rôles ! Pour commencer, Raiponce sera jouée par...

Katniss : Je te préviens, si jamais je suis la princesse, je te tire une flèche !

Narratrice : Katniss ! Raiponce n'est pas une princesse voyons ! Je disais donc, le rôle de Raiponce sera interprété par... *regard appuyé à Peeta*

Peeta : Je n'aime pas trop ce sourire sur ton visage, là...

Narratrice : *grand sourire* Comme vous avez tous pu le deviner, le rôle de Raiponce sera joué par notre brave Peeta !

Peeta : Pourquoi ais-je donc dit que ça avait l'air chouette, moi ? *soupir*

Narratrice : Bien ! Nous allons donc dès à présent caster les parents de Raiponce ! La Mère sera jouée par Effie ! Quant au Père, nous avons décidé de recruter Haymitch !

Haymitch : Ô, joie !

Effie : Quoi ? Moi et ce vieux grincheux ? JAMAIS !

Narratrice : Nous allons donc laisser les deux mécontents hurler en agitant leurs bras pendant que nous allons passer à la suite ! Le rôle de la sorcière sera tenu par Clove !

Clove : *sourire machiavélique en sortant des couteaux*

Narratrice : Le prince, maintenant, sera joué par... Katniss !

Katniss : Tiens, comme c'est surprenant ! On ne s'en serait pas douté !

Narratrice : C'était ça ou la princesse ! Maintenant, va rejoindre le club des deux grincheux ou laisse nous finir cette distribution !

Katniss : *grommelle*

Narratrice : Bien ! Gale jouera le rôle du cheval !

Gale : *s'étrangle* QUOI ?!

Narratrice : Il est maintenant temps de commencer, dans la joie et la bonne humeur !

* * *

Narratrice : Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, un mari et sa femme. Ils étaient très malheureux, parce qu'ils désiraient avoir un enfant plus que tout au monde, mais ils n'y arrivaient pas...

Effie : Bouhouhou ! Je ne serais jamais mère !

Haymitch : Bon dieu ! Qu'ce s'rait dommage, y m'faudrait vr'ment une succession ! *en chuchotant* Mais pourquoi j'ai cet accent ridicule, moi ?

Narratrice : Euh... en fait on trouvait ça plus marrant... Mais stop ! Poursuivons ! Je disais donc, qu'ils étaient très malheureux. Mais un jour, la femme eu une soudaine envie de manger une raiponce.

Effie : Tiens, j'ai envie de raiponce, moi.

Narratrice : Elle décida alors d'envoyer son mari en chercher.

Effie : HAYMIIIITCH ! Ramène toi !

Haymitch :*l'air un peu perdu* Qu'est-c'qu'tu veux ? Pourquoi qu' tu beugle com' ça ?

Effie : Ramène moi une raiponce, s'il te plait.

Narratrice : Le regard que l'homme lui renvoya semblait à la fois blasé, suspicieux, incompréhensieux...

Prim, en coulisses: *désespérée* Y'a encore du progrès à faire niveau grammatical, là.

Narratrice : HUM ! Donc, son regard reflétait l'incompréhension. Comment pouvait-elle vouloir manger des fleurs ? Mais le regard coléreux de sa femme lui fit garder ses pensées pour lui et il partit donc cueillir un bouquet.

Haymitch : Des raiponces, des raiponces... Je n'sais même pas à quoi c'te ressemble, moi !

Narratrice : Il finit néanmoins par trouver des fleurs qu'il jugea belles, et partit les donner à sa femme. Cette dernière les avala, et, peu de temps après, ils eurent une magnifique petite fille.

Effie : C'est pas un trop gros bond dans le temps, ça ?

Narratrice : C'est moi qui raconte alors je fais ce que j'veux ! Malheureusement, une sorcière qui passait par là décida de leur enlever.

Clove : MOUAHAHAH ! Je suis toute puissante !

Narratrice : Les parents, submergés par le chagrin, moururent peu après.

Haymitch : *air blasé* Ah ouais, c'est bien sentimental comme ça, on éprouve tout de suite de la tristesse.

Narratrice : Oui, j'admets être fière de moi sur ce coup là ! La sorcière emmena la petite, qu'elle appela Raiponce parce qu'elle avait toujours eu une grande imagination. La petite grandit. Lorsqu'elle eut atteint ses douze ans, la sorcière l'enferma dans une très grande tour sans porte ni fenêtres pour des raisons inconnues.

Clove : V'là ! Comme ça tu ne te barreras plus !

Narratrice : Mais la sorcière, qui n'était pas réputée pour être dotée d'une grande intelligence, oublia un détail important : elle non plus ne pouvait monter voir Raiponce !

Clove : *dans les coulisses* Normalement, je n'aurais même pas pu la mettre dedans, hein... Enfin je dis ça je dis rien...

Narratrice : Mais chut ! Laissez moi raconter ! A force de se retourner le cerveau pour résoudre cette énigme, la sorcière finit par trouver une solution : elle s'agripperait aux cheveux, devenus très longs, de la jeune fille pour grimper. Elle décida de mettre son plan à exécution et s'approcha de la tour en criant :

Clove : Raiponce ! Lance moi ta chevelure !

Narratrice : Aussitôt, de longs cheveux flamboyants sortirent par la fenêtre de...

Effie : *en coulisses* Mais tu avais pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres ?

Narratrice : Non mais en fait il y en a une, très haute. Mais arrêtez ça ! Donc, aussitôt, de longs cheveux flamboyants sortirent par la fenêtre de la tour. La sorcière s'y agrippa et commença à monter. Mais, au bout de quelques centimètres, elle tomba, et toute la chevelure se répandit à côté d'elle.

Clove : Mais que... ?

Narratrice : PEETA ! C'est quoi ça ?

Peeta : Bin, c'est que j'ai dû mettre une perruque et...

Narratrice : ... *désespère* Bon bah prends une corde ! Et Clove, tu lui ramène sa perruque ! On reprend !

Alors que la sorcière se demandait comment elle pouvait avoir une fille aussi blonde - ah oui, c'est vrai, elle n'avait pas encore de cheveux lorsqu'elle l'avait enlevée. Elle s'était littéralement fait arnaquée -, une corde surgit par la fenêtre. La sorcière recommença sa montée, une perruque blonde à la main. Arrivée en haut, elle tendit son fardeau à Peeta qui revissa ses cheveux sur sa tête.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment, puis elle repartit. Ce manège dura plusieurs années. Mais un jour, un Prince et son cheval passèrent dans le coin. Ils sentirent que quelque chose de pas très net se déroulait ici...

Gale : Tiens, quelque chose de pas très net se déroule ici !

Katniss : Gale ! Contente toi de faire le cheval.

Gale : *maugréant* Hu.

Katniss : Voilà, c'est bien.

Narratrice : ... et ils décidèrent de se cacher derrière un buisson pendant quelques temps pour découvrir ce qui se tramait dans cet endroit. Pendant de longues heures, il ne se passa rien, puis, soudain, une voix s'éleva.

Peeta : ...

Narratrice : *en chuchotant* Chante !

Peeta : Mais je sais pas chanter moi !

Narratrice : On s'en fiche ! Chante ! Le Prince et son destrier relevèrent la tête. Une voix mélodieuse s'échappait de la tour. Elle les enveloppait, les berçait tout doucement. Ils fermèrent les yeux, goutant à ce chant merveilleux.

Peeta : C'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la mare... !

Narratrice : Lorsque enfin le chant fut finit, les deux compatriotes ouvrirent les yeux.

Gale : Preum's.

Katniss : Hein ? Preum's à quoi ?

Gale : Pour pécho la fille. J'suis preum's.

Katniss : Si tu veux...

Narratrice : Ah non ! Katniss, c'est toi qui doit la pécho !

Katniss : *maugréant* OK, OK...

Gale : Mais c'est pas juste !

Narratrice : Pendant qu'ils discutaient joyeusement, ils aperçurent une sorcière. Ils l'entendirent crier quelque chose, puis une corde apparue par la fenêtre. Le Prince considéra que c'était la plus belle corde qu'il ait jamais vu et décida qu'il était amoureux de la fille.

Katniss : Hein ? Quoi ?!

Narratrice : Bon, c'est pas bientôt finit ces interruptions ? Allez, on reprend !

Katniss : Il faut que j'aille voir cette jeune fille !

Gale : Mais comment va-t-on s'y prendre ?

Katniss : Comme la sorcière ! Allons-y !

Narratrice : Ils se dirigèrent vers la tour et reproduisirent le même manège que la sorcière Clove. Raiponce, qui ne se doutait de rien, balança sa corde par la fenêtre. Mais ce ne fut pas Clove qui apparut. Raiponce poussa un cri aigu...

Peeta : Hiiiiiiiiiii !

Narratrice : ... alors le Prince s'empressa de la rassurer.

Katniss : Non, non, crie pas ! Je t'aime, c'est pour ça que je suis montée !

Narratrice : Raiponce fut saisi par la beauté du Prince, et lui répondit :

Peeta : Moi aussi je t'aime !

Katniss : Marrions nous !

Peeta : Je suis d'accord, mais il y a un problème... La sorcière me retient prisonnière, si elle voit que j'ai disparu, elle me recherchera dans tout le pays !

Narratrice : Un grand bruit retentit alors, et les amoureux se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. En bas gisait Clove, une marque rouge ressemblant étrangement à la marque d'un sabot sur le visage.

Katniss et Peeta : Hourra ! On a vaincu la sorcière !

Narratrice : Ils descendirent et acclamèrent le cheval, qui les avaient sauvés. Ils vécurent heureux tous les trois et eurent plus ou moins beaucoup d'enfant.

**FIN **


	2. Le serpent blanc

Narratrice : Bonjour les amis ! Me revoilà !

Haymitch : Tant que ce n'est pas pour un autre conte ! Ha ha ha !

Narratrice : Haha, oui, ha ha ha... *part en courant* Bon, avant de commencer ce nouveau conte, je tiens à remercier toutes les gentilles personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Voilà, donc merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir, je suis touchée...

Haymitch : *grommelle dans sa barbe* Allons bon, v'là qu'elle devient sentimentale !

Narratrice : Bien ! Ces chers personnages vont affectueusement, et avec un grand enthousiasme *regard vers Haymitch* vous jouer "Le serpent blanc", de Grimm ! Malheureusement, pour des raisons très mystérieuses, le conte sera quelque peu modifié !

Narratrice : Comme pour la fois précédente, nous allons distribuer les rôles. Le rôle du serviteur qui ne sera plus un serviteur sera tenu par Finnick !

Finnick : ... *soupir* J'ai échappé au pire, non ?

Narratrice : Parfaitement ! Maintenant, pour préserver la trépidante vie sociale du serviteur-plus-serviteur/Finnick, les animaux seront joués... Par des animaux !

Finnick : *regard blasé*

Narratrice : Mis à part le cheval, qui, bien entendu...

Gale : Je vais te tueeer !

Narratrice : *pleure* Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?

La première idée mettant en scène Cato pour le rôle de la princesse ayant été rejetée, ce rôle va à Annie !

Cato : *remercie le ciel*

Narratrice : Il ne nous reste plus que le Roi, le père de la princesse ! Haymitch ayant déjà bien assez souffert lors du dernier conte, nous allons donner ce rôle à notre bien-aimé Président Snow !

Président Snow : ...

Narratrice : Bien, comme je le disais précédemment, nous pouvons commencer avec affection et un grand enthousiasme ! C'est partit !

* * *

Narratrice : Il était une fois un serviteur qui n'était pas serviteur, qui parcourait le pays avec son cheval. Un jour, il trouva un petit serpent blanc, et décida de le manger.

Finnick : Hum, un serpent blanc ! Et si je le mangeais ? *à voix basse* Mais a-t-on idée d'être aussi bête ?

Narratrice : Il mangea alors un bout de la queue de l'animal, puis entendit tout à coup une voix près de lui. Il sursauta, et, alors qu'il cherchait l'origine de cette voix, il la trouva. C'était le cheval.

Gale : Du foin... Pitié, je veux du foin...

Narratrice : Le serviteur comprit alors qu'il pouvait comprendre les animaux. Tout heureux de sa découverte, il donna du foin au cheval qui le remercia chaleureusement.

Gale : Ouais, pas si chaleureusement que ça quand même...

Narratrice : Mais chut ! Je ne vous l'ai pas assez fait remarqué dans le dernier conte ? Arrêtez de m'interrompre ! *reprend sa voix de conteuse* Le serviteur et son destrier reprirent leur route, quand soudain ils entendirent des gémissements. Le serviteur s'approcha et découvrit alors un poisson empêtré dans de la paille. Il semblait suffoquer, alors Finnick s'interrogea quelques instants.

Finnick : Je me demande bien pourquoi ce poisson hors de l'eau suffoque... Peut-être est-ce à cause de la chaleur ? Mais pourtant, il ne fait pas si chaud ici ! Hum... Ça doit être le cheval.

Narratrice : Et, à la suite de son raisonnement très logique, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être éloigner son compagnon afin que le poisson puisse à nouveau respirer. Malheureusement, rien ne se produisit.

Gale : *sarcastique* Non ? C'est vrai ?

Narratrice : Vous m'interrompez encore une fois et je vous coltine aux rôles les plus horribles lors du prochain conte !

Gale : *gloups* Huu.

Narratrice : Le serviteur, ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour aider le poisson, décida de le manger. Il sortit une marmite, la remplie d'eau, et mit le poisson à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il était en train d'allumer le feu pour faire bouillir l'eau, il entendit une voix s'échapper de l'ustensile.

Le poisson : Tu m'a sauvé et je m'en souviendrai. Je te récompenserai.

Narratrice : Le serviteur, tout content, laissa le poisson dans son eau et reprit la route. Mais, alors qu'il marchait sur un chemin, il entendit des minuscules voix provenir du sol. En se concentrant, il réussit à les comprendre.

Les fourmis : Mais arrêtez de nous marcher dessus avec vos sabots, bon sang !

Narratrice : Le serviteur regarda ses pieds dépourvus de sabots et comprit alors que les fourmis s'adressaient au cheval. Malgré ce manque évident de politesse envers lui, il décida de les aider.

Finnick : Je vais vous aider.

Narratrice : Il prit alors son cheval sur ses épaules. Malgré le lourd poids que cela représentait, il traversa le chemin, non sans peine.

Gale : Moi ça me plaisait bien !

Narratrice : Grrrrrrrrrr ! Les minuscules voix s'écrièrent alors toutes en même temps :

Les fourmis : Tu nous as sauvées et nous nous en souviendrons. Nous te récompenserons.

Narratrice : Le serviteur reprit alors son chemin, tout guilleret, en chantant une chanson qui lui semblait étrange mais qui lui plaisait bien.

Finnick : Viens au pays d'Finnick, tout est merveilleux ! Viens au pays d'Finnick, cet homme est courageux !

Narratrice : Eh ! Mais c'était pas dans le script, ça ! FINNICK !

Finnick : Oui ?

Narratrice : C'est quoi ça ?!

Finnick : Bah, vu que tu nous entraine dans quelque chose de très stupide et vraiment affreux *pleure*, je pensais pouvoir rajouter quelques petits éléments pour souligner ma grandiose odyssée ! *grand sourire*

Narratrice : *soupir empli de tout le désespoir du monde* Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de vous engager... *sourire sadique* Mais il y a des lecteurs qui aiment ça, alors on continue !

Le serviteur reprit donc son chemin. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans un coin perdu avec rien d'autre qu'un arbre à l'horizon, il entendit une voix.

Gale : On va finir par t'appeler Jeanne d'Arc ! HA HA HA !

Narratrice : Gale ! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ?

Gale : M'en fou, j'ai déjà le rôle du cheval, je crains plus rien !

Narratrice : *air menaçant et sombre* Il existe des rôles bien pires que celui du cheval, crois moi... *reprenant une voix normale* Les deux vagabonds se dirigèrent donc à l'endroit d'où provenaient la voix. Ils découvrirent alors un petit corbeau affalé sur le sol.

Buttercup *pitoyablement déguisé en corbeau* : Aide moi, je t'en supplie, j'ai faim et je n'ai rien à manger !

Finnick : Gné ?

Narratrice : *à voix basse* Oui, on avait pas de corbeau à disposition alors on a dû faire avec ce qu'on avait sous la main... *à voix haute* Le serviteur lui proposa alors de sacrifier son cheval pour qu'il puisse le manger.

Gale : HEIN ?

Narratrice : Désolée, Gale, c'est dans le conte original... Quoique... *recommence sa contée* Le serviteur lui proposa alors un peu du foin de son cheval pour qu'il puisse en manger. Le petit corbeau accepta de bon cœur et lui dit :

Buttercup : Tu m'a sauvé et je m'en souviendrai. Je te récompenserai.

Narratrice : Le serviteur reparti alors avec son cheval, qui lui était bien content de ne pas avoir finit dans le ventre d'un piaf incapable de se nourrir tout seul. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une ville, où ils virent une bannière sur laquelle il était inscrit "Venez affronter notre belle princesse dans des épreuves où vous risquez de perdre la vie !" Attiré par cette annonce, Finnick décida de se présenter. Il fut aussitôt ébloui par la beauté de la princesse Annie.

Snow : Ainsi donc, vous venez vous présenter !

Narratrice : Le serviteur, qui ne se doutait en rien de la dangerosité de l'épreuve, hocha la tête, et on le conduisit près d'une piscine. Aussitôt, la princesse Annie retira une bague de son doigt et la balança dans l'eau en poussant en rire machiavélique.

Finnick : Décidément, cette femme est bien attirante !

Snow : Pour réussir cette épreuve, il vous faudra plonger et rapporter sa bague à la princesse. Si vous échouez, vous serez mangé.

Narratrice : Le serviteur avala difficilement sa salive et plongea dans l'eau. Il parcouru plusieurs fois la piscine de long en large. Il apercevait bien l'anneau, mais, mystérieusement, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. C'était comme si une force mystérieuse le poussait vers le haut à chaque fois qu'il cherchait à aller sous l'eau. Il tripota machinalement les brassards qu'il avait préalablement enfilés, tout en se demandant comment faire. Il eut tout à coup une illumination...

Finnick : Je vais me servir de mon copain le poisson ! Aller, viens !

Narratrice : Aussitôt, le petit poisson de tout à l'heure apparut, et Finnick lui exposa sa requête. Son ami alla repêcher l'anneau, et le lui donna. Le serviteur le tendit alors à la princesse.

Snow : Maintenant, tu vas devoir rapporter des graines du jardin !

Narratrice : On laissa au serviteur quelques heures pour trouver ces graines tant convoitées. Il chercha partout, mais ne trouva rien. Il eut alors la brillante idée de contacter les fourmis.

Finnick : Venez, mes copines, s'il vous plait !

Narratrice : Elle apparurent alors, et lui apportèrent les graines.

Finnick : Comment avez vous fait ? C'est un miracle !

Les fourmis : La princesse les avaient enterrées profondément dans le sol !

Narratrice : Le serviteur, heureux, les apporta à Annie.

Snow : Je vais enfin pourvoir faire pousser ces tomates ! *avec une expression consternée* Non mais c'est quoi cette réplique ?

Narratrice : Ah bah, euh... *sifflote* Mais il restait encore une épreuve à passer pour le brave Finnick.

Annie : Pour cette épreuve, tu devras aller me chercher une pomme d'un noir d'encre !

Finnick : Mais, ça n'existe pas !

Annie : Bien entendu !

Narratrice : La mort dans l'âme, Finnick appela son ami le corbeau, tout en se demandant comme celui-ci pourrait l'aider. Buttercup arriva pitoyablement déguisé avec une pomme dans sa gueule. Mais cette dernière était d'une rouge sang.

Finnick : Tu ne m'aides pas vraiment, là !

Gale : Je t'avais bien dit que ce corbeau était un incapable !

Buttercup : Oui, mais j'ai une idée ! Vous allez prélever des plumes de mon déguis... de ma peau, pour les planter dans la pomme ! Comme ça, elle sera noire !

Narratrice : Ils trouvèrent cette idée très bonne et s'exécutèrent. Lorsqu'enfin ils eurent terminé, Finnick leva la pomme d'une geste victorieux.

Gale : Ça ne ressemble à rien. *grommelle*

Narratrice : Mais le serviteur l'ignora, et l'apporta à la princesse, qui tomba immédiatement folle amoureuse du serviteur. Ils finirent par se marier, mais n'eurent qu'un seul enfant.

**FIN**

* * *

_Si vous en avez envie, vous pouvez me soumettre vos idées de contes ! _


	3. Les douze frères

Peeta : Euh... Bonjour ? Voilà, il y a l'auteure qui m'a chargé de tout faire à sa place... Je crois qu'elle était pas contente parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez de reviews... *consulte ses notes* Ah non, c'est pas ça, elle est au contraire très heureuse de cet engouement pour sa fic ! Oui, donc elle était pas très contente parce qu'elle jugeait que ce n'était pas à elle de gérer tous nos caprices. Voilà...

Gale : C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Pitié, dites moi que c'est une blague...

Peeta : Donc, je crois que je suis sensé faire la distribution... *refouille dans ses notes* Ah non, je dois d'abord vous annoncer que l'on va interpréter "Les douze frères" de Grimm.

Katniss : Elle bloque sur Grimm ou quoi ?

Narratrice : Je t'embête !

Peeta : Bon, je peux maintenant donner les rôles. Je crois qu'elle veut faire un tirage au sort cette fois, c'est ça Plume' ?

Narratrice :*essayant de se faire discrète* Mais chut ! Je suis déjà pas sensée être là je te rappelle !

Peeta : Oui donc on va dire que ce sera un tirage au sort ! Pour le rôle du jeune frère... *pioche un bout de papier* Cato !

Narratrice : Cato ? Oh mon dieu...

Cato : Un problème ?

Narratrice : Ouais, et c'est toi !

_Petit instant de course poursuite._

Peeta : Pour le rôle de la sœur... Madge !

Madge : Chouette, j'ai un rôle !

Gale : Me dîtes pas qu'elle est contente... ?

Peeta : Nous allons donc passer à la mère enceinte. Voyons voir... Haymitch !

Tout le monde : *gros blanc*

Gale : HA HA HA

Haymitch : Je vous méprise.

Peeta : Oui, donc, euh, pour le rôle du Roi, Cinna ! Pour celui de la sorcière, Prim !

Rue : Pourquoi elle elle a un rôle et pas moi ?

Peeta : Désolée, Rue, un autre fois peut-être. Pour le rôle du Prince... Tiens, en voilà un qui va être content ! Gale !

Gale : ...

Narratrice : Me dis pas que tu fais encore la gueule ?

Gale : *l'ignorant superbement* Peeta, je t'aime.

Narratrice : *sarcastique* : Et c'est donc devant ce bel étalage de sentiment que nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Peeta : Il était une fois un Roi et une Reine qui avaient douze enfants, tous des garçons.

Cinna : Si notre prochain enfant est une fille, afin que sa richesse soit grande, je tuerai tous nos garçons. Je m'en vais de ce pas faire fabriquer douze cercueils, que j'enfermerai ensuite dans une pièce dont seule la reine possédera la clé !

Peeta : La Reine fût horrifiée, mais n'osa pas contester l'autorité de son époux. Le chagrin la submergea, ce qui inquiéta le plus jeune de ses fils, qu'elle avait nommé Cato.

Cato : Que se passe t-il, Mère ? Pourquoi cette tristesse dans votre regard ?

Haymitch : *renifle* Mon fils... Je ne peux garder cela pour moi plus longtemps. Écoute-moi bien, à présent, car toi et tes frères êtes en danger de mort !

Peeta : Malgré ses sanglots, la Reine parvint à expliquer la situation à son fils. Aussi, elle lui ordonna de se conduire accompagné de ses frères dans la forêt pour y vivre quelques temps.

Haymitch : A la naissance de l'enfant, si c'est un garçon, je hisserai un drapeau blanc au donjon du château, et vous pourrez alors revenir. Mais, si il s'agit d'une fille, le drapeau sera rouge, et vous ne devrez plus jamais remettre les pieds ici.

Peeta : Le petit alla tout raconter à ses frères, qui exécutèrent les ordres de leur mère. Ils s'enfuirent dans la forêt, chacun montant un jour dans l'arbre afin de guetter le donjon. Le onzième jour, alors que c'était le tour de Cato, le drapeau fit son apparition. Il était... Ah mince, j'arrive pas à lire... On va dire qu'il était blanc !

Narratrice : *désespère* Peeta ! Le drapeau est rouge ! _Rouge !_

Peeta : Oui mais le blanc c'est plus joli...

Cato : *l'air de rien* Moi personnellement je préfère le rouge, c'est plus sanglant !

Narratrice : Bouhouhou... *pleure* Bon, Peeta, rends moi mes notes, je vais reprendre !

Peeta : Mais...

Haymitch : Moi je trouvais qu'il se débrouillait mieux que toi le gamin !

Narratrice : Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? *pleure*

Le onzième jour, alors que Cato faisait le guet, il aperçut le drapeau. Il était rouge. Aussitôt, le jeune frère se précipita en bas pour alerter les autres.

Cato : Mes frères ! Mes frères ! C'est une fille, j'ai vu le drapeau rouge de mes propres yeux ! *voix basse* Je suis obligé de parler de cette manière ?

Narratrice : *à voix basse, air menaçant* Oui.

Cato : Ok, ok... *voix haute* Je vous propose à tous, mes frères, de tuer chaque jeune fille que nous croiserons, afin d'exécuter notre vengeance !

Les frères : Partout où nous trouverons une jeune fille, son sang devra couler !

Cato : OUAIIII !

Narratrice : Cato, reste dans le personnage, s'il te plait. Une fois cela dit, les princes vécurent pendant dix ans dans une forêt, occupant une maison merdi- _miteuse_, qui se disait être enchantée, et Cato fût préposé aux tâches ménagères.

Cato : *air renfrogné* Sans commentaire.

Narratrice : Pendant tout ce temps, la fillette à bien grandit et est à présent une jeune fille possédant une étoile d'or au milieu du front.

Madge : Sérieusement ?

Narratrice : *consulte ses notes* C'est dans le script. La fille du Roi était également très belle et emplie d'une grande bonté. Un jour, alors qu'elle s'occupait de la lessive, elle aperçut... CATO, SI TU NE TE BARRE PAS IMMÉDIATEMENT DE LA SCÈNE JE TE TUE ! La jeune fille aperçut douze petites chemises. Elle s'en étonna et questionna sa vieille mère à ce sujet. Cette dernière, bouleversée, lui avoua tout.

Haymitch : *pleurant* Madge... Ma fille... Tu as douze frères.

Narratrice : Tu peux pas mieux jouer ?

Haymitch : *sarcastique* C'est pas dans mes habitude d'interpréter une Reine, tu vois.

Madge : *dans son rôle* Mais... Comment ?

Narratrice : La Reine poursuivit son histoire, et sa fille trouva le sort de ses frères terriblement injuste.

Madge : Je vais aller les rejoindre. Je dois me faire pardonner pour tous les dommages que j'ai pu causer.

Narratrice : La princesse se mit alors en route. Au bout d'un long voyage, elle trouva finalement la petite maison merdi... magique. Ce jour là, seul Cato était présent, occupé à préparer à manger pour sa fratrie.

Cato : Toujours sans commentaire.

Narratrice : La princesse Madge s'approcha et découvrit Cato en train de mettre le feu à la maisonnette.

Cato : MEEEEEERDE !

Madge : Je vais t'aider à éteindre ce feu !

Narratrice : Ensemble, ils s'attelèrent à la tâche puis, une fois que ce fût fini et la maison hors de danger, ils se reconnurent.

Gale, en coulisses : Mais comment ils ont fait ?

Narratrice : Chuuut-euh ! Il se tombèrent dans les bras. Mais, tout à coup, il se rappela le serment fait avec ses frères, et avertit sa sœur.

Cato : *chuchotant* Je peux pas simplement la tuer ?

Narratrice : *blasé* Non. Cato eut alors une illumination, une idée merveilleuse, incroyablement intelligente, et...

Cato : Plan. C'est un plan en fait.

Narratrice : Merci, Cato. Il décida alors de cacher sa sœur jusqu'au retour de ses frères pour réaliser son hum... plan. Lorsqu'enfin les frères arrivèrent, ils étaient trempés de sueurs. Mais un grand sourire s'étirait sur leurs lèvres, et ils brandirent fièrement leur butin de chasse. Des lapins, des écureuils, des...

Cato : Abrège.

Narratrice : Oh ça va, je fais ce que je veux ! C'est toujours ma fic, même si j'ai momentanément passé mon rôle à Peeta ! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs... J'étais sûrement inconsciente, ou un truc du genre parce que sinon jamais je n'aurais...

Cato : Je propose de la laisser débattre avec elle-même et de faire avancer l'histoire sans elle.

Madge : Affirmatif.

Les frères : Ça marche.

Cato : Bien. Mes frères, il vous faut me promettre quelque chose ! Je vous en prie !

Les frères : De quoi s'agit-il ?

Cato : Promettez moi que la première fille que nous croiserons ne sera pas exécutée ! *voix basse* Plume, je suis vraiment obligé de dire ça ? *regard désespéré*

Narratrice : Oui, oui, c'est dans le script. On continue les gars !

Les frères : D'accord.

Narratrice : Suite à cette promesse, Cato souleva le couvercle du panier à linge ou il avait caché sa sœur et fit sortir Madge.

Cato : ...

Narratrice : Et fit sortir Madge, j'ai dis !

Cato : Ok, ok ! Avoue que ça aurait quand même été plus sympa si on la tuait tous ensemble ! Un coup de couteau par ci, un coup de hache par là...

Narratrice : Cato !

Cato : Ok, ok...

Narratrice : Le jeune frère fit alors sortir sa sœur, et la présenta à ses frères. De joie, ils fondirent tous en larmes et s'étreignirent.

Cato : *tente de se barrer discrètement*

Narratrice : Cato ! Va étreindre ta sœur ! La fratrie vécue dans la petite maison pendant dix années. Il étaient très heureux. Mais, un jour, pour faire plaisir à ses frères, la princesse Madge alla leur cueillir des fleurs dans le jardin.

Cato : C'est là qu'on se rend compte de la débilité profonde de ce conte. Non mais elle va sérieusement nous cueillir des fleurs ?

Narratrice : CATO ! Bouge de là! *continue* Mais aussitôt, la maison disparu et douze corbeaux s'envolèrent dans le ciel. *grand sourire* Eh ! On a enfin reçu notre livraison ? On les a attendus ces corbeaux !

Tout le monde : ...

Narratrice : Ah, oui, pardon. On reprend !

Madge : *horrifiée* Mais que... ?

Prim : *voix chevrotante* Les douze fleurs que tu as cueillies représentaient tes frères, maintenant qu'elles ont été arrachées, ils resteront corbeaux pour toujours !

Madge : Mais, il y a forcément un moyen de rompre le sortilège !

Prim : En effet, ma petite, pour cela il te faudra ni rire, ni parler pendant sept années.

Cato : Ouh... chaud ! Je suis content que ce ne soit pas moi !

Narratrice : CATO ! JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER !

...

Peeta : Salut, c'est re moi... Je vais reprendre à la place de l'auteure pendant qu'elle poursuit Cato avec une poêle... Alors donc... *se racle la gorge* La mort dans l'âme, la princesse accepta. Elle monta dans un arbre et y vécu recluse sept années durant. Mais, un beau jour, un Prince passa dans le coin.

Gale : La-la-la-li-la, je me baladeuh ! *regard suppliant* Je suis vraiment obligé de dire ça ?!

Narratrice : *s'arrêtant quelques instant de frapper Cato* C'est dans le script !

Peeta : Alors qu'il passait devant un arbre, il découvrit une jeune fille d'une grande beauté. Séduit par l'étoile dorée qui ornait somptueusement le front de la jeune demoiselle, il lui demanda de l'épouser.

Gale : Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Peeta : Madge, souffrant trop de la solitude, accepta. Elle se maria avec le prince Gale, et eut trois enfants.

Gale : FIN.

Narratrice : *reprenant son rôle* Non, elle doit encore délivrer ses frères ! Mais la mère du Prince la trouvait louche, et ordonna à son fils de la brûler sur un bûcher. Gale, soumis à sa mère, accepta.

Gale : Hein ? Non mais ça va pas ? Il est hors de question de bruler Madge !

Narratrice : Pourquoi ? Tu as des choses à nous avouer Gale ? *sourire machiavélique* On fit installer un énorme bûcher sur la place, et l'on y déposa Madge qui se résigna à son triste sort, ne pouvant rien expliquer quant à son étrange comportement. Mais, alors que l'on alluma le feu... Mais où est ma feuille de notes ? Ah, la voilà. Alors que l'on alluma le feu, Madge, soudainement dotée d'une force extraordinaire, se détacha du poteau où elle était solidement attachée, et couru se mettre à... EH ! C'est quoi ça ?

Gale : *innocemment* De quoi tu parles ?

Narratrice : Ce n'était pas dans le script ça ! Gale... ?

Gale : Mais elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! S'il te plait... *s'accroupit et joint ses mains*

Narratrice : *soupir* Madge courut donc se mettre à l'abri. Mais, aussitôt, onze corbeaux se déposèrent sur la place et se transformèrent en hommes. Sept ans s'étaient écoulés, et le sortilège était rompu.

Cato : Eh ! Et moi ?

Narratrice : Toi tu reste un corbeau ! Na ! La princesse Madge expliqua alors tout à son mari, qui, fou d'amour, lui pardonna. Ils ne se marièrent pas, ni n'eurent d'enfants, puisqu'ils avaient déjà fait tout ça. Mais ils adoptèrent un petit corbeau pour se rappeler à tout jamais de Cato.

**FIN**


	4. Fernand Loyal et Fernand Déloyal

Narratrice : Bonjour ! Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier toutes les merveilleuses personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Merci beaucoup. Et donc, pour vous remercier, je poste un nouveau conte ! Celui ci sera une interprétation de "Fernand Loyal et Fernand Déloyal".

Cato : Connais pas.

Narratrice : Cato, tu as autant de culture qu'une planche de bois... *soupir* Et d'ailleurs, pendant que l'on parle de toi... *grand sourire* J'ai trouvé un rôle qui t'ira à merveille !

Cato : C'est vrai ? Le Roi ? Le personnage principal ? Oui, je suis sûr que c'est lui ! Ça doit être un homme noble, courageux et...

Narratrice : Fernand Déloyal.

Cato : Quoi ?!

Narratrice : Bah écoute, il est sadique, un peu stupide sur les bords, pas fortement séduisant... Ce rôle semblait fait pour toi !

Cato : Je te déteste.

Haymitch et Gale : Bienvenue au club.

Narratrice : *blasée* Je me sens aimée, c'est dingue ! Bon, pour me sauver de toute cette haine, j'appelle mon chouchou pour jouer Fernand Loyal ! Peeta, viens par ici, s'il te plait.

Peeta : *s'avance, la lumière des projecteurs braquée sur lui* Euh... Tu en fais pas un peu trop là ?

Narratrice : Naaaaaaaaaan. Nous avons donc dès à présent nos deux Fernand ! Passons à la suite ! Le rôle du Roi va à Cinna, parce qu'il avait extrêmement bien joué son dernier personnage. Applaudissons le ! *clap clap clap* La Reine sera Johanna, déjà parce qu'elle n'a pas encore participé, mais également parce qu'avec ses haches elle sera très utiles pour...

Haymitch : Tu es en train de spoiler, là.

Narratrice : Mmh ? Ah oui, pardon. Nous pouvons donc poursuivre ! Le cheval blanc sera cette fois-ci un vrai cheval, parce que Gale est actuellement trop perturbé psychologiquement pour reprendre son rôle. Pour toute plainte, manifestez vous par une review.

Gale : *embrasse les chaussures de la Narratrice*

Narratrice : *chuchotant* Voilà, vous avez la preuve que ce garçon n'est plus très bien dans sa tête. Bon ! Trêve d'embrassades de chaussures, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses ! Mais, pour les besoins de la pièce, nous allons la renommer "Peeta Loyal et Cato Déloyal" !

* * *

Narratrice : Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un jeune garçon. A sa naissance, il reçut une petite clé de la part de son parrain. Ce dernier avait raconté qu'elle ouvrirait la porte d'un château qui apparaitra sur la plaine lorsque le jeune garçon atteindrait ses quatorze ans. Tout ce que renfermait le château lui appartiendrait alors. Afin de ne pas trop faire patienter les lecteurs, nous allons intégrer une légère ellipse temporelle à notre histoire.

Cato : Tiens, c'est marrant, quand tu parles comme ça, on a presque l'impression que tu es une professionnelle !

Narratrice : Je vais le tuer... Lorsque le garçon, qui se nommait Peeta Loyal, eut atteint ses quatorze ans, il se rendit sur la plaine. Et, effectivement, un château s'y trouvait. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, mais ne vit qu'un cheval blanc. Tout content, il décida de partir à l'aventure avec lui. En cours de route, il trouva une plume d'or. Il fut mitigé quant à ce qu'il devait faire.

Peeta : Voyons... Je peux soit prendre la plume d'or qui me servirait à coucher toutes mes périlleuses aventures sur du papier, ou bien la revendre, mais d'un autre côté, ce serait mal... Cette plume appartient peut-être à quelqu'un !

Narratrice : Au bout de longues heures de tergiversation, il décida de la laisser là où elle était. Cet épisode ne servit donc absolument à rien, mais Peeta souhaitait montrer sa bonté.

Peeta : Parfaitement !

Narratrice : Peeta Loyal poursuivit sa route et, un peu plus loin, il rencontra un étrange garçon.

Cato : Oyé, oyé, noble étranger ! Me ferais-tu l'honneur de partager avec moi le nom de ta destination ? *pleurant* Mais pourquoi j'ai toujours une façon de parler ridicule ?

Narratrice : Fallait pas me chercher ! Peeta Loyal hésita, mais finit par lui révéler :

Peeta : Je ne vais qu'au prochain bourg !

Cato : Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me laisser t'accompagner dans ta périlleuse quête, noble étranger ?

Peeta : Tu peux m'appeler Peeta Loyal.

Narratrice : La surprise se lit sur le visage de Cato Déloyal.

Cato : Oh, comme c'est étrange ! Nous avons presque le même nom ! Je m'appelle Cato Déloyal ! *à la Narratrice* Eh ! Mais on a pas du tout le même nom !

Narratrice : Roooh, mais chut !

Cato : Je chute si je veux !

_Un meurtre de Cato plus tard..._

Narratrice : Les deux compatriotes reprirent alors leur route, et s'arrêtèrent à une auberge, où travaillait une jeune serveuse qui s'était éprise d'emblée pour Peeta Loyal. Le soir, ils sortirent ensemble (haha) de leur chambre pour aller discuter avec cette jeune serveuse. EH MAIS ! On a oublié de caster la serveuse !

Katniss : Tiens, c'est bête, ça !

Narratrice : Oh, Katniss, tu tombes bien !

Katniss : *s'évanouit*

Cato : Elle vient de chuter ?

Narratrice : Tu me fatigues, Cato, mais à un point ! Bon, Peeta, tu réanimes Katniss ! Et c'est partit !

Katniss : Peeta Loyal, où vas-tu ?

Peeta : Oh, je me balade, je vois du pays.

Katniss : Mais, pourquoi ne pas rester ici quelques temps ? Je pourrais te trouver un métier auprès du Roi.

Narratrice : Après quelques hésitations, Peeta Loyal accepta. La jeune serveuse annonça qu'elle se rendrait dès le lendemain à la cour du Roi.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Lorsque le soleil fut levé, Katniss alla voir le Roi, et le convainquit de prendre Peeta Loyal à son service. La Roi ordonna à Peeta Loyal de venir, lui disant qu'il le prendrait comme valet. Mais celui-ci refusa, préférant le métier de cireur de chaussu... EH ! QUI A MODIFIE MES NOTES ?

Cato : *sifflote*

_Course poursuite Narratrice/Cato, Acte I._

Narratrice : Bon, écoutez les enfants...

Gale : Euh... Tu es au courant que tu es plus jeune que la majorité d'entre nous, hein ?

Narratrice : Rooh, mais chut ! Les enfants, si vous continuez à modifier tout le script, ça ne va pas le faire... Déjà Finnick avec sa chanson, puis Gale avec Madge et enfin Cato avec Peeta. Donc on va arrêter tout de suite où il va y avoir une hécatombe. C'est compris ? Très bien. Peeta Loyal refusa, préférant le métier de piqueur afin de rester avec son cheval.

Cinna : Très bien, Peeta Loyal, tu seras mon piqueur.

Narratrice : Apprenant cela, Cato Déloyal fut très jaloux et se plaignit à la serveuse Katniss.

Cato : Alors comme ça, tu ne fais rien pour moi ? *sors une épée*

Narratrice : CATO ! Tu me range cette épée tout de suite !

Cato : *ronchonne*

Katniss : Oh, excuse-moi, Cato Déloyal, je vais y remédier.

Narratrice : La serveuse se rendit alors de nouveau à la cour du Roi.

Cinna : Cato Déloyal sera mon valet.

Narratrice : Tous les matins, Cato Déloyal venait habiller son maître, et...

Cato : Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, je vous jure !

Narratrice : Et à chaque fois, il l'entendait se plaindre.

Cinna : Ah! Si je pouvais enfin avoir ma bien-aimée avec moi ! Que n'est-elle ici, celle que j'aime !

Cato : Mon Roi, vous êtes un sacré emmerdeur !

Narratrice : Cato, tu me LIS ton texte ! On recommence !

Cato : Mon Roi, je vous conseille d'envoyer Peeta Loyal la chercher, et si il revient sans elle, que sa tête soit coupée !

Narratrice : En effet, Cato Déloyal ne voulait que du mal à Peeta Loyal. Le Roi trouva l'idée de son valet très bonne, et contacta le piqueur pour lui exposer sa requête. Peeta Loyal fût dévasté, et se lamenta toute la soirée dans l'écurie. Quand tout à coup...

Le Cheval : Huu.

Narratrice : Eh merde ! Bon, il nous faut un traducteur. FINNIIIIICK !

Finnick : Je suis là !

Narratrice : Traduis ce que dis le cheval.

Finnick : *grommelle* Oui, donc, *s'adresse au cheval* tu peux répéter s'il te plait ?

Le Cheval : Huu.

Finnick : Il a dit "Peeta Loyal, peux tu dire à la Narratrice que l'incroyable Finnick n'est pas un traducteur ambulant ?"

Narratrice : *sort une hache*

Finnick : Euh... Oui, donc je disais que le cheval avait dit "Peeta Loyal, pourquoi pleures tu ?"

Peeta : Je pleure parce que je dois ramener la fiancée du Roi. Mais je ne peux y parvenir !

Le Cheval : Hu, huuu.

Finnick : "Retourne trouver le roi et dis-lui que s'il veut te donner ce que tu attends de lui, tu lui ramèneras sa bien-aimée. Mais il te faut un navire entièrement chargé d'enfants, car tu auras affaire à de terribles carrières ; si tu n'as pas d'enfants à leur donner, c'est toi qu'ils tueront.

Narratrice : Peeta Loyal s'exécuta, et le lendemain, il prenait la mer, son bateau rempli de pauvres enfants apeurés. Avant qu'il ne parte, toutefois, le cheval lui dit que lorsque les carrière arriveront, il devra dire :

Le Cheval : _Huuuu._

Finnick : "_Mes chers gentils carrières, tout doux, tout doux !_

_J'ai bien pensé à vous,_

_Et j'ai à bord quelque chose pour vous."_

Narratrice : Et Peeta Loyal fit exactement ce que son Cheval lui avait dit de faire. Lorsqu'il arriva sur l'île, il vit plusieurs types arriver vers lui. Ils étaient lourdement armés, et avaient même amené un tank avec eux.

Peeta : Aaaaaaaaaah !

Narratrice : Bordel, Peeta ! C'est pas pour de vrai !

Cato : Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! Ah, en fait si, y'a toi !

_Course poursuite Narratrice/Cato, Acte II._

Narratrice : Bon, Peeta ! Tu me la refais !

Peeta : Meschersgentilscarrières,toutdoux,toutdoux!J'aibie npensé...

Narratrice : Ce n'était pas très compréhensible, ça...

Peeta : Raaah, mais je fais ce que je peux !

Cato : Ce n'était pas très compréhensible on a dit, alors tu recommences !

_Autre petit moment de course poursuite._

Narratrice : Bouhouhou...

Peeta : Bon, d'accord, d'accord... Mes chers gentils carrières, tout doux, tout doux !

J'ai bien pensé à vous,

Et j'ai à bord quelque chose pour vous.

Narratrice : Peeta Loyal leur servit alors les enfants, et les carrières les massacrèrent. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit, ils se concentrèrent sur Peeta.

Un carrière : Eh, mon pote ! Oh, mon pote, tu veux pas rester un peu ? Bon, y'a pas beaucoup de gens à tuer sur cette île, mais on trouve quand même des...

Peeta : Oh, en fait, je dois enlever la princesse pour la ramener sur mon bateau.

Narratrice : Les carrières décidèrent alors de l'aider. Ils pénétrèrent dans le château, liquidèrent tout ce qui bougeait, puis...

Cato : *pleure* Mais pourquoi j'ai pas ce rôle là moi ?

Narratrice : Plains toi à l'agence des Cato Maltraités et fiche moi la paix.

Cato : J'suis mal aimé *pleure*

Narratrice : Les carrières entrèrent donc dans la chambre de la princesse Johanna, puis l'apportèrent à Peeta Loyal. Ce dernier remercia ses nouveaux amis, puis pris la mer pour rejoindre son pays. A peine arrivée, Johanna décréta qu'elle ne pouvait vivre ici car il lui manquait ses haches.

Johanna : Bah oui, comment je fais pour tuer les gens après, moi ?

Narratrice : Poussé par Cato Déloyal, le Roi demanda à Peeta Loyal de retourner les chercher. Désespéré, ce dernier retourna se plaindre à son cheval.

Le Cheval : Huuu.

_Petit moment d'attente_.

Narratrice : Finniiick !

Finnick : Bon, ok, ça va... "Peeta Loyal, tu dois refaire la même chose que pour ton premier voyage."

Narratrice : Ainsi donc, Peeta Loyal repartit en mer. Il pût accéder au château sans trop de difficultés, puisque ses copains les carrières avaient déjà massacré tout le monde. Il s'empara des haches, puis revint.

Cinna : Merci beaucoup, Peeta Loyal.

Narratrice : Mais la princesse, qui n'aimait pas du tout le roi Cinna parce que ce dernier se maquillait, voulait se marier avec Peeta Loyal.

Gale : Ça, au moins, c'est clair.

Narratrice : Elle mit alors en place un plan machiavélique.

Johanna : Chère population ! Je peux décapiter quelqu'un et remettre sa tête en place !

Narratrice : J'aurais aimé quelque chose d'un peu plus théâtral, quand même...

Johanna : Oh, ça va ! Je suis tueuse, pas actrice !

Narratrice : ...

Johanna : Quelqu'un veut essayer ?

Narratrice : Bon, on va laisser tomber la théâtralité... Mais, de peur, personne ne se présenta. Alors Peeta Loyal fût désigner sur la suggestion de Cato Déloyal. La princesse Johanna lui balança une hache dans sa gue... tête, et cette dernière roula à ses pieds.

Cato : MOUAHAHAH ! JE SUIS TROP MACHIAVÉLIQUE !

Narratrice : ... Mais aussitôt, Johanna replaça la tête du piqueur sur son cou, et elle fût immédiatement ressoudée.

Cato : Et merde...

Cinna : C'est absolument fantastique. Je veux essayer.

Narratrice : Johanna le décapita à son tour, mais ne lui recolla pas la tête, prétextant ne pas pouvoir y arriver.

Johanna : Il n'a plus toute sa tête celui là ! HA HA HA !

Narratrice : ...

Cato : HA HA HA ! C'est excellent !

Narratrice : ...

Johanna : Tu trouves ?

Cato : Oui, tu es vraiment douée ! Pas comme l'autre à côté, là !

_Course poursuite Narratrice/Cato, Acte III._

Narratrice : Woooh, les enfants !

Gale : Tu sais que tu...

Narratrice : Ouais, ça va, on a compris ! Bon, les enfants, ça commence à partir en freestyle, là ! Nous allons donc continuer sur cette lancée.

Haymitch : ... Elle est bourrée, c'est ça ?

Narratrice : La princesse Johanna tomba éperdument amoureuse de Cato Déloyal, et ils se marièrent. Quant à notre brave Peeta Loyal, il épousa l'excellente narratrice que je s...

Katniss : *sort une batte*

Narratrice : Il épousa la serveuse Katniss et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

**FIN**


	5. Riquet à la houppe

Narratrice : Bonjour bonjour tout le monde !

Haymitch : Tiens, tu reviens, toi ?

Narratrice : Oui ! Vous êtes contents, hein ? Dites que vous êtes contents.

Finnick : Et pourquoi on ferait ça ?

Narratrice : *sort une hache*

Tout le monde : On est très très contents !

Narratrice : C'est bien. Vous êtes mignons. Cette fois-ci, les enfants...

Gale : Tu es au courant que...

Narratrice : OUI C'EST BON, GALE, ON A COMPRIS ! Cette fois-ci, les enfants, vous allez interpréter "Riquet à la Houppe", de Charles Perrault !

Prim : C'est qui, Charles Perrault ?

Finnick : Eh bien, Prim, Perrault est un grand écrivain français né en 1628. On lui connait les contes les plus lus et encore racontés aujourd'hui. Il a repris non pas des contes adressés à des enfants, mais des contes appartenant à une littérature orale. Il a réécrit l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge, de Cendrillon dans des versions beaucoup moins terribles que celles des légendes d'antan.

_Gros blanc._

Narratrice : Mais comment tu sais ça toi ?

Finnick : Je l'ai appris pour impressionner les filles *clin d'oeil*

Narratrice : Ah oui, je me disais aussi... Bon, après ce merveilleux hors-sujet, nous allons passer à la distribution ! 'Tention ça va aller très vite !

Prim : Pourquoi est-ce que ça va aller très vite ?

Narratrice : Tu vas vite comprendre... *clin d'oeil* Pour jouer Riquet, Marvel ! Dans le rôle du roi, Cinna, dans celui de sa femme, Effie ! En tant que princesse stupide, Glimmer, et pour jouer sa soeur, Clove ! Leur mère sera Cashmere et Rue sera notre fée.

Marvel : ...

Glimmer : ...

Narratrice : Et voilà le travail ! Pas de protestations ! Allez, on y va ! Pour "Marvel à la Houppe", trois, deux, un...

* * *

Narratrice : Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, une reine qui accoucha en compagnie d'une fée. Le hasard fit que son enfant fût très, très laid.

Effie : Aaaaah ! Mais c'est quoi ça ?

Rue : Ma Reine, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre fils, bien que laid, aura énormément d'esprit, et possédera le don de le transmettre à la personne qu'il aimera le plus au monde.

Effie : Mais il est encore plus moche qu'Haymitch ! On peut pas faire un truc quand même ?

Haymitch : ...

Narratrice : Je crois qu'il a entendu, là... Mais non, Effie, désolée, on ne peut rien faire. Quelques années plus tard, une autre reine mis au monde deux petites filles, aidée par la même fée.

Cashmere : Celle-là est magnifique ! Je vais l'appeler Glimmer !

Rue : Votre fille est peut-être très belle, mais elle aura peu d'esprit.

Cashmere : Quoi ? C'est quoi cette arnaque ?

Narratrice : La deuxième fille était immensément laide, mais la fée assura à la Reine qu'elle aura tant d'esprit que sa laideur ne se verra plus. Toutes les deux pourront transmettre leur don à la personne qu'elles aimeront le plus.

Glimmer : Je suis la plus belle ! Wouhou !

Narratrice : Euh... Glimmer ? Je ne pense pas que tu es supposée te réjouir, là...

Glimmer : Ben, pourquoi ?

Narratrice : Je vais te laisser trouver la réponse par toi même... Au fur et à mesure que les années passaient, tout le monde ne s'intéressait plus qu'à la princesse Clove, qui avait tellement d'esprit que sa laideur disparaissait aux yeux de tous. La jolie princesse, quant à elle, était rejetée.

Clove : HA HA HA !

Glimmer : Je vous méprise tous.

Narratrice : Tiens, on dirait un peu Haymitch quand tu dis ça...

Haymitch : Je te méprise.

Narratrice : AH ! Tu vois ? Aller, les grincheux, continuons ! Un jour qu'elle se promenait dans les bois en pleurant, elle aperçut un jeune homme atrocement laid. Ce jeune homme était bien évidemment...

Cato : MAAARVEEEEEEL !

Marvel : Je vais te tueeer !

Narratrice : Ca peut pas attendre ? Parce que tu entres en scène, là, en fait.

Marvel : ...

Narratrice : La princesse aperçut donc Marvel, que l'on surnommait "Marvel à la houppe" à cause de son imposante chevelure.

Marvel : Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Une aussi jolie fille ne devrait jamais être triste.

Glimmer : *renifle* Tu es... si gentil... Mais, je pleure parce que je n'ai pas d'esprit, contrairement à ma soeur...

Marvel : Cato, regarde un peu le maitre ! Oh, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai...

Cato : Il était en train de me provoquer là, non ? Plume, intègre moi à l'histoire s'il te plait.

Narratrice : C'est demandé avec tellement de gentillesse... Tout à coup, un jeune homme fit son apparition.

Peeta : Euh... Plume ? Tu comptes vraiment le faire ?

Narratrice : Bah, je suis la narratrice je te rappelle ! Je narre ce que je veux !

Cato : Tu es si belle... Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Glimmer : Je suis la princesse Glimmer du comté Un.

Marvel : Enchanté, je suis le prince Marvel à la Houppe du comté Un bis.

Cato : Tu t'y prends vraiment comme un pied, Marvel. Ton nom est magnifique, Glimmer. Tout comme toi.

Glimmer : Merci... Mais ma beauté ne m'est vraiment pas favorable. Tout le monde prête attention à ma sœur, qui, bien que laide, a dix fois plus d'esprit que moi.

Marvel : Oh, mais, tu sais, je peux transmettre mon esprit à la perso...

Cato : Je trouve qu'ils ont tord. On ne devrait pas mettre à l'écart une perle telle que toi... Et, selon mon avis, tu possèdes dix fois plus d'esprit que l'abruti qui nous sert de Riquet.

Marvel : Tu sais que je suis toujours là, hein ?

Glimmer : C'est vraiment gentil...

Narratrice : Il s'avéra que ce mystérieux jeune homme était le Prince Cato du comté Deux et que sa naissance avait été assistée par les même fée que les deux autres, et que, en plus de posséder la beauté, il avait l'esprit.

Cato : Ainsi que le truc de transmission, tout ça...

Narratrice : Le Prince proposa donc à Glimmer un marché.

Cato : Donc, je résume : on se marrie, on a beaucoup de gosses et en échange je te transmet mon esprit. Ça marche pour toi ?

Glimmer : Ouai.

Narratrice : Mais vous avez suivi les mêmes cours que Johanna pour le théatre, ou quoi ? je veux de la thé-a-tra-li-té ! On la refait !

Marvel : Et moi ? Je fais quoi ?

Narratrice : Toi ? Bah tu vires. On a plus besoin de Riquet, on a Cato.

Marvel : Mais...

Narratrice : Aller tout le monde ! On recommence !

Cato : Glimmer, veux-tu m'épouser ? Si tu acceptes, je te transmettrai mon esprit, parce que...

Narratrice : Ouh làà, je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée, en fait...

Cato : ... parce que je possède le même don que toi.

Glimmer : Oh, mais bien sûr que j'accepte !

Narratrice : Ils se promirent de se marier dans un an jour pour jour et, aussitôt, la Princesse Glimmer acquit de l'esprit. Elle rentra alors chez elle et tous remarquèrent ce soudain changement chez elle. Les mois défilèrent, tous les hommes s'intéressaient à elle, et c'était au tour de sa sœur d'être rejetée. Glimmer reçut de nombreuses demandes en mariage, mais elle ne souhaitait pas prendre de décision trop hâtivement. Non pas à cause de Cato. Elle l'avait complétement oublié, depuis. Mais, elle avait à présent tellement d'esprit qu'elle ne craignait de commettre une faute irréparable en épousant l'un de ses prétendant. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, alors elle se rendit dans ces même bois ou, près d'un an plus tôt, elle avait fait la rencontre du Prince Cato.

Cato : Vachement sérieuse, ta petite tirade, là.

Narratrice : Il le faut bien, quand même... Tu imagines une fiction seulement constituée de déconnade ?!

Cato : Bah... C'est pas un peu notre fic à nous que tu décris là ?

Narratrice : ... Oui, donc, euh... La princesse Glimmer se balada dans cette même forêt et rencontra des gens étranges préparant un festin. Elle les questionna sur la raison de ce banquet, et ils lui dirent que, aujourd'hui, le Prince Cato se mariait avec une magnifique demoiselle. La Princesse se réjouit d'abord pour le futur couple, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était la magnifique demoiselle en question. Elle réfléchit longuement et décréta qu'elle ne pouvait épouser Cato. D'après ses souvenirs, il n'était qu'un serial dragueur. Pas son type.

Cato : Coucou ! Je suis là !

Narratrice : Cato, tu fais quoi là ?

Cato : Je fais profiter mon superbe corps aux autres.

Narratrice : ...

Glimmer : C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal...

Narratrice : Non ! Glimmer !

Glimmer : Ok, ok... Cato, je ne peux t'épouser.

Narratrice : S'ensuivit alors une discussion enflammée.

Cato : QUOI ? Mais t'es qu'une (censurée) ! Une (censurée) de la pire espèce ! Mais... Plume ! Pourquoi je suis censuré ?

Narratrice : Nous ne diffusons pas ce qui pourrait choquer les lecteurs.

Cato : Mais c'est de l'arnaque ! (Censurééé) !

Narratrice : Cato ! Reste poli tu veux !

Finnick : Censuré, c'est une insulte ?

Narratrice : Paix à ton cerveau, Finnick.

Glimmer : Je ne peux t'épouser tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit que tu m'aimes.

Cato : Ouh... Non, désolée, je dis pas ça, moi.

Narratrice : Cato !

Cato : Tu ne me forceras pas !

Narratrice : *sort une poêle*

Cato : Je... Je t'aime... kof kof... Glimmer.

Glimmer : Alors, marrions nous !

Narratrice : Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Avec l'accord des parents, Cato épousa la princesse Glimmer et ils vécurent très très heureux, pendant très très longtemps. Quant à Marvel à la houppe, il épousa la soeur de Glimmer, et vécut lui aussi heureux.

**FIN**

* * *

Narratrice : *se racle la gorge*

Cato : Eh ! Tu nous fait quoi là ?

Narratrice : Eh bien, cher Cato, je pense que ça serait chouette de remercier comme il se doit nos revieweurs ! Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ?

Tout le monde : Non.

Peeta et Prim : Si !

Narratrice : Ah, merci de me soutenir dans ce monde de brutes associables ! Allez, tout le monde ! *remue les mains façon chef d'orchestre* On remercie bien fort :

Peeta : Leah12345 !

Cato : Peetniss !

Gale : Rhubarbe !

Katniss : Soph28 !

Finnick : Ever-Lyo !

Prim : Et tous les autres !

Narratrice : C'est bien, les enfants. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés. On remet ça ?


	6. La belle au bois dormant

Narratrice : Salut ! C'est moi !

Gale : Sans blague ?

Narratrice : Tiens, Gale ! Tu tombes bien, je souhaitais te parler. A vrai dire, après de nombreuses plaintes concernant le fait que tu ne sois plus un cheval, j'ai déci...

Gale : ...

Narratrice : Non, je plaisante ! A vrai dire, je n'ai pas reçu tant de protestations que ça ! Si tu redeviens un cheval, c'est juste parce que ça t'énerve et que c'est marrant. *grand sourire*

Gale : Je te déteste.

Narratrice : Moi aussi je t'aime ! Bon, les gens, nous allons donc interpréter un conte avec un cheval, histoire de faire plaisir à Gale. Alors, voyons voir... *fouille dans ses fiches* Non, pas celui-là... Pas lui non plus... Ah, voilà ! J'ai trouvé ! "La Belle au bois dormant" ! Bon, Gale n'a pas un très grand rôle, mais c'est surtout parce que ce conte est très connu, et qu'il donnera à Cato la sensation d'avoir de la culture.

Cato : Je vais vraiment te tuer, un jour, tu sais ?

Narratrice : Mais pourquoi tout le monde est si méchant avec moi ? *pleure*

Gale : Elle est vraiment sérieuse là ?

Narratrice : Toujours, Gale. Le sérieux est très important dans mon métier. Alors, voyons, passons une fois de plus à la distribution des rôles. J'ai décidé de faire dans l'originalité et de mettre en scène un Peeniss.

Gale : Très original, en effet. C'est quoi, la troisième fois que tu nous en mets un ?

Narratrice : Non mais en fait je cherchais une fille blonde pour la princesse, histoire d'entretenir le cliché, mais il s'avéra que Glimmer était trop stupide pour ce rôle, Prim un peu trop jeune, Madge trop... Enfin, ça aurait été bizarre.

Cato : Sérieusement, y'a vraiment des gens qui écoutent ce que tu racontes ?

Narratrice : Va savoir, Cato, va savoir... Donc, je disais que Peeta ferait le Prince et Katniss la Princesse. La mère du Prince sera jouée par notre bien aimé Président Snow, les parents de la Princesse seront respectivement jouée par Cinna ( hé hé hé ) et Mme Everdeen. L'Aurore sera Posy, et le Jour sera Rory. le serviteur qui sera cette fois-ci un serviteur sera Finnick. Haymitch jouera un paysan. Passons maintenant au fées. Ha ha ha...

Gale : Les gars, si j'étais vous, j'aurais peur...

Narratrice : Alooors ! *chantonne* Les fées seront Rue, Delly, Madge, Glimmer, Clove, Annie et Prim !

Gale : Mais, y'a pas une méchante aussi ?

Narratrice : Hé, hé, hé... J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. La méchante fée sera Cato !

_Grand éclat de rire général._

Cato : Tu es une personne immonde, Plume.

Narratrice : Allez, soit heureux, tu as un rôle où tu as le droit de tuer tout le monde ! On peut commencer !

* * *

Narratrice : Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, un roi et une reine. Ces derniers souhaitaient avoir un enfant plus que tout au monde, et avaient usés de nombreux moyens pour y parvenir. Un beau jour, finalement, la reine tomba enceinte et accoucha d'une magnifique petite fille.

Mme Everdeen : Elle est magnifique !

Cinna : Appelons là Katniss. Ce nom n'a aucun rapport avec sa beauté, mais il m'inspire !

Narratrice : Vint enfin le baptême de la petite Katniss. Pour l'occasion, le roi et la reine avaient fait venir toutes les fées qu'ils avaient pu trouver enfin qu'elles transmettent un don à la Princesse. On fit dresser des couvert en or massif pour elles.

Cato : Ah, ouais, carrément !

Narratrice : On ne fait pas la choses à moitié, chez nous ! Mais, pour l'instant, c'est du plaqué. J'ai essayé de convaincre Snow de me donner sa fortune mais il n'a bizarrement pas voulu... Enfin, bref. Un événement inattendu survint alors : une vieille sorcière, que tout le monde croyait morte, entra dans la pièce. Le Roi voulu lui donner un couvert, mais il n'y en avait plus en or.

Cato : QUÔI ? Mais c'est de la méprise ! C'est terriblement insultant ! En plus d'être une véritable arnaque !

Narratrice : Puis elle jura entre ses dents et grommela des menaces. Heureusement, l'une des petite fée l'entendit et prédit qu'elle allait transmettre quelque chose mauvais à la Princesse. Elle décida donc de se cacher derrière un rideau afin de transmettre son don après la méchante sorcière, et donc de réparer autant que possible le mal que celle-ci aurait fait. Enfin, les jeune fées distribuèrent leurs dons.

Rue : Petite Princesse, tu seras la jeune fille la plus belle au monde !

Delly : Petite Princesse, tu auras l'esprit comme un ange !

Madge : Petite Princesse, tu auras une grâce admirable !

Glimmer : Petite Princesse, tu danseras magnifiquement bien !

Clove : Petite Princesse, tu auras la voix d'un rossignol !

Annie : Petite Princesse, tu joueras toutes sortes d'instruments à la perfection !

Narratrice : Vint enfin le tour de la méchante sorcière.

Cato : Petite Princesse, quand tu te perceras la main d'un fuseau, tu mourras !

Narratrice : Tout le monde fût horrifié quant à ce qui ce passait, mis à part la principale intéressée qui, ne comprenant absolument rien - évidemment, elle n'avait alors que quelques jours -, s'en foutait royalement. Alors, la jeune fée qui était cachée derrières les rideaux sortit de sa cachette.

Prim : Je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour déjouer ce maléfice, mais je peux au moins faire ceci : Petite Princesse, quand tu te perceras la main d'un fuseau, tu ne mourras pas, mais tomberas dans un profond sommeil durant cent années au bout desquelles un fils de Roi viendra te réveiller.

Narratrice : Le Roi mit alors en place des mesures radicales pour empêcher cela.

Cinna : Je décrète que, dès maintenant, tous les fuseaux seront interdis sous peine de mort !

Haymitch - en paysan - : Mais, alors, comment pourrons nous filer la laine ?

Cinna : Cela ne sera plus nécessaire. Et, sinon, vous irez chercher ce dont vous avez besoin dans des comtés voisins.

Haymitch : Mais, le comté le plus proche est à plusieurs jours de marches !

Cinna : Eh bien j'enverrais mes gardes chercher de grandes quantité, et ça sera distribution gratuite pour tout le monde !

Narratrice : Tout le monde fût très content de la nouvelle : le Roi et la Reine parce que leur fille pourra espérer vivre un peu plus longtemps, et les paysans parce qu'ils pourront économiser de l'argent. Décidément, le Roi Cinna était trop bon.

Seize années passèrent, et tout se déroula merveilleusement bien. La petite Princesse avait à présent bien grandi, et était devenue une enfant d'une grande beauté, possédant une grâce et un esprit divins.

Peeta : Je confirme !

Narratrice : Peeta ! Tu n'es pas sensé apparaitre maintenant ! Retourne en coulisses ! Malheureusement, alors que la famille Royale était en vacances ( oui parce qu'être Roi et Reine, c'est quand même vachement fatiguant ) dans leur résidence secondaire, il arriva que la Princesse Katniss monta dans l'un des donjons, et aperçut une vieille femme qui filait...

Cato : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?

Narratrice : Euh... Cato ? C'est toi la vieille qui file, normalement...

Cato : Non.

Narratrice : Comment ça, non ?

Cato : Je ne m'abaisserai pas à filer de la laine dans un vieux donjon vêtue d'une sorte de cape difforme.

Narratrice : *air innocent* Tu sais, Cato, je crois que Gale serait très heureux de te donner son rôle de cheval... On peut aller lui demander si tu veux...

Cato : Rah, c'est bon, j'y vais ! Passe moi la cape.

Narratrice : Katniss aperçut donc une vieille femme qui filait.

Katniss : Que faites-vous, madame ?

Cato : Je file, ma belle enfant ! *voix basse* Tu es vraiment affreuse, Plume...

Narratrice : Je sais, Cato, je sais...

Katniss : Oh ! C'est vraiment très beau. Puis-je essayer d'en faire autant ?

Cato : Bien sûr, à condition que tu pose ton doigt sur le truc qui est là...

Narratrice : *chuchote* Un fuseau. C'est un fuseau.

Cato : ... Sur mon fuseau... Ouh, que je suis machiavélique !

Narratrice : La Princesse ne se posa pas de questions, et plaça directement son doigt sur la pointe du fuseau. Aussitôt, elle s'écroula par terre, inconsciente. Alors que la fée jubilait en criant victoire, un serviteur qui passait par là s'inquiéta du bruit étrange provenant du donjon et monta voir.

Finnick : AAAAAAH ! Mais c'est la Princesse !

Cato : Eh ouiii ! Bon, bah moi j'y vais, vous direz juste au Roi Cinna que je suis trop forte.

Narratrice : Et, sur ces mots, elle disparue. Pour préserver la magie des contes, on va dire qu'elle s'est peu à peu évanouit dans la pièce, mais, en fait, elle a juste pris l'escalier. Le serviteur, qui était à nouveau serviteur, essaya par tout les moyen de réanimer la Princesse mais n'y parvint point, et alla donc prévenir le Roi et la Reine.

Mme Everdeen : Quelle horreur ! Quelle tragédie !

Cinna : Allons la déposer sur son lit dans ses plus beaux vêtements.

Narratrice : Ils firent également appeler la fée qui s'était cachée derrière les rideaux par le biais des Geais Moqueurs. Cette dernière arriva peu de temps après, dans un chariot de feu tiré par Lady et Buttercup déguisés en dragons.

Prim : Je vais endormir tout le personnel pendant cent ans, comme ça ils pourront servir la Princesse à son réveil.

Narratrice : Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle toucha tout le monde du bout de sa baguette, mis à part le Roi et la Reine, et tous s'endormir d'un profond sommeil. La fée fit également pousser d'énormes ronces tout autour du château. Elle étaient si hautes qu'elles cachaient même les tours. Après quoi, elle partit. Quant aux parents de la Princesse, ils quittèrent le royaume et moururent quelques années plus tard.

Haymitch : Ah oui, tu as vraiment un don pour rendre les morts émouvantes, en effet.

Narratrice : Je t'embête ! Au bout de cent années, le Prince qui régnait alors passa dans le coin avec son cheval.

Peeta : Mais, qu'est-ce donc que cet énorme amas de ronce ?

Narratrice : Un paysan qui passait par là également lui répondit.

Haymitch *avec une fausse barbe* : Mon prince, il y a plus de cinquante ans que j'ai entendu dire de mon père qu'il y avait dans ce château une princesse, la plus belle du monde; qu'elle devait y dormir cent ans, et qu'elle serait réveillée par le fils d'un Roi, à qui elle était réservée.

Peeta : Oh, je suis persuadé que je suis ce fils de Roi ! Je vais aller tenter ma chance ! Allez, on y va, Gale !

Gale : Huuu !

Narratrice : La cheval fût enchanté par cette nouvelle, et c'est avec entrain qu'il partit à la...

Finnick : *chuchote* En fait, il a dit que si le Prince le forçait à entrer là-dedans, il entamera une carrière de tueur à gage pour lui péter la gueule et accessoirement le buter. Ce sont ses mots.

Narratrice : GALE ! Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?

Gale : Huu !

Finnick : Là, il a dit qu'il aimerait bien qu'on le laisse tranquille pour qu'il puisse aller s'occuper de sa femme et de ses enfants.

Narratrice : Hein ?

Gale : Huuu ? Hu !

Finnick : Ah non, pardon, il aimerait bien redevenir humain afin d'avoir une femme et des enfants. Et aussi, il en a marre de s'exprimer dans cette langue ridicule.

Narratrice : Eh mais on est dans un total hors sujet, là ! Allez, reprenez tous vos places ! Le Prince et son fidèle destrier partirent donc à la conquête du château abandonné. A la grande surprise du Prince, les ronces s'écartèrent immédiatement devant lui. Il pénétra dans le chemin que les plantes avaient formé.

Peeta : Oh ! Cela veut dire que c'est bien moi, l'élu ! Tu as vu, Gale ?

Narratrice : Il n'obtint en réponse qu'un gémissement. Il se retourna, intrigué, et aperçut Gale entremêlé dans toutes ces mauvaises herbes.

Peeta : HA HA HA ! Tu peux pas passer ! Bon, bah, désolé, je vais devoir te laisser à l'entrée. A tout à l'heure !

Narratrice : Le Prince, que l'on appelait Peeta, avança donc seul. Il atteint enfin le château, et s'étonna de voir tout le personnel endormi. Il pénétra enfin dans la chambre de la Princesse, et la découvrit en train de bailler et de s'étirer.

Peeta : Eh, je dois pas l'embrasser avant ?

Narratrice : Ah bah non, on est pas dans la version Disney, là.

Peeta : Oui bah moi je préfère cette version. On peut pas la refaire, s'il te plait ?

Narratrice : Très bien... Katniss, tu te rallonges ! Le Prince pénétra donc dans la pièce et embrassa doucement la Princesse sur les lèvres. Cette dernière s'éveilla aussitôt et, d'une voix claire, dit :

Katniss : Est-ce vous, mon Prince ?

Narratrice : Ils décidèrent tous les deux de se marier dans la journée. Enfin, le Prince décida de rentrer chez lui, alors il quitta sa bien-aimée, lui promettant de revenir le lendemain. Alors qu'il commença à partir, à pied, il trouva que quelque chose clochait.

Peeta : Mais où est mon cheval ?!

Haymitch *qui passait par là* : Mon Prince, il y a quelques heures, j'ai vu un canasson partir en hurlant. Peut-être est-ce le votre ?

Narratrice : Le Prince remercia le vieux paysan et rentra chez lui.

Katniss : Eh mais, en fait, pourquoi il m'a pas emmenée avec lui ?

Narratrice : J'allais y venir. Il s'avéra que la mère du Prince était une Ogresse, et qu'elle mangeait tout ce qui bougeait, ce qui expliquait le fait que la population aie sérieusement déclinée en quelques années.

Cato : Ah ouais... Chaud...

Narratrice : Mais tu peux pas te taire, toi ? Le Prince Peeta et sa femme vécurent ensemble plus de deux années de suites et eurent même deux enfants, sans que les parents ne soit au courants. La fille fût nommée l'Aurore, et son frère le Jour. Finalement, après la mort du Roi, le Prince fit déclarer publiquement son mariage, et Katniss emménagea dans son château, accompagnée de ses enfants. Mais le Prince dût partir à la guerre pendant deux mois.

Snow : Hé hé hé... Je vais pouvoir manger toute cette petite famille... Hum, j'en salive d'avance !

Narratrice : L'Ogresse appela alors un serviteur.

Snow : Serviteur ? S'il vous plait, allez tuer la petite Aurore, j'aimerais la manger pour mon diner à la sauce-robert.

Finnick : Hein ? Non mais ça va pas ?

Narratrice : L'Ogresse grogna, et le serviteur Finnick décida qu'il était peut-être temps d'exécuter les ordres. Il alla donc dans la chambre d'Aurore, armé d'un couteau.

Posy : Finnick ! *grand sourire*

Finnick : Bouhouhou, tu es si belle ! Je ne peux pas te tuer !

Narratrice : Le serviteur alla donc la cacher chez sa femme, et tua un petit agneau à la place. Il en fit une si bonne sauce que la Reine ne se douta de rien et savoura son repas.

Snow : Je veux maintenant manger le petit Jour !

Narratrice : Il ne répliqua pas, et monta dans la chambre du petit Jour. Le même manège se reproduit alors : il ne pût le tuer, le cacha chez sa femme et tua un petit chevreau. L'Ogresse le trouva admirablement bon.

Snow : A présent, cuisinez moi la mère !

Cato : Eh, vous avez vu ? Ce type est encore pire que moi !

Narratrice : Le serviteur se rendit cette fois dans la chambre de la Reine, bien résolut à la tuer, étant donné qu'aucun autre animal ne pourrait imiter sa chair. Cependant, en entrant dans la pièce, il fondit en larme, et expliqua tout à la Reine.

Katniss : *très digne* Faites ce que vous devez faire, vous aurez la vie sauve, et moi, je rejoindrai mes enfants.

Narratrice : En effet, la Reine pensait que ses enfants avaient été enlevés. Mais Finnick ne put se résoudre à l'achever, et la conduit elle aussi chez sa femme. Il tua une biche à la place, qui passa aisément auprès de l'Ogresse. Mais, alors qu'elle passait près de la maison de son serviteur, elle entendit des voix.

Katniss : Jour ! Ce n'est pas bien ! On ne tire pas sur les oreilles du cheval pour qu'il ressemble au lapin de Pâques, voyons !

Rory : Je suis désolé, Mère...

Posy : Non, Mère, c'est ma faute !

Narratrice : Elle entra alors dans une grande et violente colère et, dès le lendemain, fit installer dans la cour une énorme marmite remplie de crapauds, de vipères, de couleuvres et de serpents, pour y faire jeter la Princesse, ses enfants, le serviteur et sa femme.

Katniss : Hein ? Mais c'était pas dans le programme ça !

Peeta : Quoi ? Mais ça va pas bien ?

Narratrice : Eh, les gars, calme, c'est dans le vrai conte !

Peeta : Mais fais quelque chose !

Narratrice : Ok... Nous allons faire une petite improvisation, les enfants ! *chuchote* Gale, tu as interdiction de l'ouvrir.

Gale : Mais j'allais rien dire, hein. Mis à part le fait que tu sois plus jeune que...

Narratrice : Bouhouhou !*pleure*

Gale : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?

Peeta : Euh... Tu vois, Gale, y'a des choses que tu devrais garder pour toi, de temps en temps...

Haymitch : Et c'est ça, la nouvelle génération ? Mais où va le monde ?!

_Un ange passe._

Narratrice : Mince, Haymitch, tu commence à parler comme les ancêtres ! Pourtant tu n'es pas si vieux, si ?

Effie : Moi, j'ai toujours dit que ce n'était qu'un ancêtre bon qu'à radoter !

Narratrice : Euh... Et si on finissait notre conte ?

Peeta : Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée, en effet...

Narratrice : Bon, alors. *se racle la gorge et reprend ses fiches* Alors qu'ils étaient en file indienne, les mains liées, le cheval Gale apparu brusquement. Au même moment, le Prince Peeta pointa le bout de son nez. Ce fût un moment de grandes retrouvailles.

Peeta : Gale ! Tu... tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je suis si content de te revoir !

Gale : Aaaaaah ! Non, je veux pas le voir ! Aidez moi...

Narratrice : Le Prince s'élança alors vers son cheval pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais ce dernier pris la direction opposé afin de s'éloigner le plus possible des bras maléfiques de son ancien compagnon. Et, par le plus grand des hasards, il s'avéra que cette direction opposée fut là où se trouvait l'ogresse. Le cheval la percuta de plein fouet et le Reine tombe dans la marmite où elle fût dévorée par les serpents.

Snow : AAAAAAAAAH !

Cato : Bah, au moins, il reste dans son élément, c'est bien.

Katniss : Peeta : Tu es venu me sauver !

Peeta : Oui, ma belle ! Et vous aussi, les enfants ! Oh, et Gale ! Venez tous dans mes bras !

Narratrice : Et c'est sur des grandes effusions auxquelles furent mêlées des étreintes que ce conte se termine.

**FIN**


	7. Le vilain petit canard

Narratrice : Bonjour à tous ! Après un loong mois d'abs...

Prim : Un mois et demi en fait.

Narratrice *grommelle* : ... Et demi d'absence, je reviens enfin !

Cato : Ô, joie !

Narratrice : Je t'embête, Cato. Le conte que nous allons interpréter aujourd'hui est "Le vilain petit canard", d'Andersen. Et, comme vous l'avez sans doute tous compris, nous serons tous déguisés en canard !

Tout le monde - sauf Gale : *meurt*

Gale : Hé hé hé, moi je suis habitué !

Narratrice : Peeta sera le petit canard ! Cato sera la maman cana...

Cato : Quoi ?

Narratrice : Chut !

_Petit instant de course poursuite. _

Peeta : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

Narratrice : Hum hum... Donc, tous les méchants canards et les petits seront représentés par Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Enobaria, Cashmere, Gloss et Brutus.

Cato : Je veux en être un aussi !

Narratrice : Très bien ! La vieille canne méchante sera Cato, et la maman sera donc, à présent, Annie !

Cato : Je vais finir par t'étrangler, Plume, tu le sais, ça ?

Narratrice : Eh, Cato ! Le rating de la fic est en K+, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

Cato : Que j'en ai absolument rien à faire ?

Katniss : Je crois que ce qu'elle essaye de te dire, c'est que tu ne pourras tuer personne.

Cato : *couic*

Narratrice : Yeah ! High Five, Katniss !

Prim : Et voilà que ça redevient encore du n'importe quoi...

Narratrice : Les cygnes seront joués par Finnick et Katniss ! La poule sera Effie, le chat, Haymitch. Nous pouvons commencer !

* * *

Narratrice : Il était une fois, une future maman canard qui couvait ses œufs. Cependant, l'un d'entre eux était plus grand que tous les autres, et, de ce fait, la cane s'inquiétait.

Annie : Pourquoi cet œuf est-il si gros ? L'ai-je mal couvé ?

Narratrice : Puis, un beau jour, tous les œufs ont éclos. Sauf, bien évidemment, cet étrange œuf. Cela inquiéta encore plus la maman canard, mais cette inquiétude fut bien vite compensée par la fierté. En effet, tous étaient de très beaux canetons.

Glimmer : Je suis la plus belle, wouhou !

Cashmere : Non, c'est moi !

Brutus : Vous avez tous faux,_ je_ suis le plus beau.

Narratrice : *désespère* Finalement, le dernier œuf éclos, et un affreux petit oiseau en sortit.

Annie : Aaaah, mais c'est quoi ça ?

Effie : Tiens, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu... Mais ce petit est tout de même plus beau qu'Haymitch !

Narratrice : Effie, retourne en coulisses ! La mère emmena ses petits à la basse-cour afin de les présenter à la vieille cane, que tous respectaient. En chemin, tous les canards gloussèrent à la vue de l'hideux petit, qui fut bien vite nommé _Le vilain petit Peeta_.

Gloss : Ouh, qu'il est laid, ce vilain petit canard !

Enobaria : A-t-on idée de présenter une telle laideur à la basse-cour ?!

Marvel : C'est vrai qu'il est moche !

_Petit blanc._

Marvel : Quoi ?

Cato : Je pense que tu peux te la fermer, Marvel.

Marvel : *perdu* Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Narratrice : Quelqu'un peut lui expliquer en douceur ? Non, Cato, pas toi, j'ai dit "en douceur" !

Cato : Et alors ? Tu insinues que je ne suis pas capable de le faire en douceur ?

Narratrice : *soupir* Je crois qu'on en va pas en sortir, les enfants... Gale, tu dis un mot, je t'étrangle.

Gale : Pourquoi tant de violence dans ce monde ?

Narratrice : Tu as raison, je devrais monter le rating en T...

Cato : OUAAII !

Narratrice : Je plaisantais, Cato. *sourire machiavélique* La maman cane garda la tête haute malgré toutes ces insultes, et alla voir la vieille cane.

Cato : Ouh, il est moche, lui. Mes sœurs canes, mes frères canards, je vous propose de le bannir.

Peeta : Euh, c'est pas un peu sévère, comme jugement ?

Cato : Non, pas du tout.

Peeta : Bon, d'accord... *triste*

Narratrice : Abattu, le vilain petit Peeta partit de cette cruelle basse-cour. Il parcouru la vaste ferme à la recherche d'amour et d'affection, mais tous le repoussèrent.

Peeta : Peut-être ont-ils raison, après tout... Je suis si laid, je ne mérite pas d'amour.

Narratrice : Non, ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait... *pleure*

_Gros blanc._

Narratrice : Hum hum. Oui, donc, euh... Le vilain petit Peeta trouva finalement refuge dans une petite bâtisse habitée par une vieille, sa poule et son chat. Ces derniers se nommaient Effie et Haymitch, et se prenaient pour les rois du monde.

Katniss : Oh, quel doux euphémisme.

Effie : Écoute, vilain petit Peeta, tant que tu ne sauras pas pondre...

Haymitch : Ou ronronner.

Effie : Tu ne pourras pas parler ici ! Suis-je bien claire ?

Narratrice : Le petit canard trouvait ce sort terriblement injuste, mais ne dit rien, puisqu'il ne voulait pas se faire jeter dehors, d'autant plus par ce temps glacial. Mais au fil des mois, Peeta souhaitait aller nager. Il en fit part à la poule.

Effie : Nager ! Quelle idée stupide ! Apprend plutôt à pondre !

Haymitch : Ou à ronronner !

Narratrice : Alors le petit canard fit ce qu'ils lui dirent. Il essaya de pondre et de ronronner.

Peeta : Je me sens soudain extrêmement ridicule.

Cato : Ha ha ha !

Narratrice : Cato, tais toi.

Cato : Sinon quoi ?

Narratrice : *sors une poêle*

Cato : Vas-y, essaye !

_Autre instant de course poursuite._

Haymitch : Cette fic devient vraiment n'importe quoi...

Narratrice : *brandit fièrement sa poêle* Le petit canard décida alors de quitter la maison, afin d'aller au lac d'à côté. Lorsqu'il l'eut atteint, il vit deux magnifiques oiseaux.

Peeta : Qu'ils sont beaux ! Il sont si majestueux ! Oh, si seulement je pouvais leur ressembler !

Cinna : Pas de soucis ! Il me faut seulement quelques morceaux de tissus, des plumes synthétiques, des...

Narratrice : C'est quoi, ça ?

Gale : Quitte à modifier le conte, autant y aller jusqu'au bout, non ?

Haymitch : Oh mon dieu. Gale qui dit quelque chose d'intelligent. Le monde est perdu.

Cinna : Alors... Voyons voir ta taille...

Narratrice : Non, non, non ! On ne transforme pas le vilain petit canard en cygne, c_'est _un cygne !

Katniss : Oh mon dieu.

Finnick : Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ?

Narratrice : De quoi ?

Effie : Tu viens de spoiler ! Les spoilers, c'est mal !

Narratrice : *embarrassée* Oui, mais les contes, c'est pas pareil, tout le monde sait comment ça se finit...

Cato : Non, pas moi.

Narratrice : *soupir* Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il nous faut terminer ce conte ! Le petit canard regarda son reflet dans l'eau, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir se refléter, non pas sa laideur habituelle, mais l'image de l'un de ces oiseau qu'il admirait tant ! Il était devenu l'un d'entre eux !

Cinna : Admirez le travail !

Katniss : Oh ! Tu es l'un des nôtres à présent !

Finnick : C'est chouette, du sang neuf !

Narratrice : Le cygne Finnick célébra le mariage des cygnes Peeta et Katniss, puisqu'il faut bien terminer ce conte sur une note joyeuse.

**FIN**


End file.
